1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward vehicle structures and, more particularly, toward C-pillar and hinge structures for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional vehicles having a front door and a rear door on each side thereof, the front door is pivotally secured about its forward end to the vehicle body or A-pillar whereas the rear door is pivotally secured about its forward end to the vehicle body or B-pillar. Due to the presence of the B-pillar, the rearward edge of the front door and the forward edge of the rear door are effectively linked to the vehicle body and, as such, are considered to be able to effectively resist side impacts.
In four door vehicles lacking a B-pillar, the front door is pivotally secured about its forward end to the vehicle body whereas the rear door is pivotally secured about its rearward end to the vehicle body. In such constructions, the rearward end of the front door is sealed to the forward end of the rear door. Further, it is desirable to build-up or stiffen the doors to increase their inherent stiffness so as to be better able to resist lateral deformation in the event of a side impact.
Accordingly, the front and rear doors may be relatively heavier in vehicles lacking a B-pillar as compared to vehicles that include a B-pillar. Moreover, for rear doors in a vehicle lacking a B-pillar, a significant portion of the increased mass of the door is provided at the forward end of the rear door (i.e., at the portion overlapping the rearward end of the front door) in order to help compensate for the lack of the B-pillar, and to help stiffen the interface between the front and rear doors.
Due to the increased weight of the rear door, there exists a need in the art for an improved C-pillar structure that is better able to bear the increased weight of the rear door. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a rear door that may be opened fully (i.e., 90xc2x0) so as to provide better access to the interior of the vehicle. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a rear door hinge assembly for a vehicle lacking a B-pillar that permits the rear door to open fully.
The present invention is directed toward an improved C-pillar assembly for a vehicle lacking a B-pillar. The present invention is further directed toward a rear door hinge assembly that pivotally secures the rear door to the C-pillar and permits the rear door to open fully.
In accordance with the present invention, a C-pillar assembly for a vehicle includes an inner reinforcement member and an outer reinforcement member. Each of the inner and outer reinforcement members extends between a roof rail and a rocker panel of the vehicle so as to integrally link the roof rail to the rocker panel.
In further accordance with the present invention, the outer reinforcement member is disposed over the inner reinforcement member. The inner and outer reinforcement members are secured to one another such so as to define a C-pillar having, in cross section, a generally box-like shape along at least a portion of a length of the C-pillar.
In further accordance with the present invention, the outer reinforcement member provides an upper mounting location for an upper hinge assembly and a lower mounting location for a lower hinge assembly. The upper hinge assembly includes a first upper hinge bracket, which is secured to the outer reinforcement member at the upper mounting location, and a second upper hinge bracket, which is secured to a rear door of the vehicle. The lower hinge assembly includes a first lower hinge bracket, which is secured to the outer reinforcement member at the lower mounting location, and a second lower hinge bracket that is secured to the lower door.
In further accordance with the present invention, the outer reinforcement member defines a recess and has upper and lower brackets secured thereto. The upper and lower brackets cooperate with the outer reinforcement member to define a hinge pocket in which the second lower hinge bracket is disposed. An outer garnish member is disposed over the hinge pocket and defines an opening through which the second lower hinge bracket extends.